Aquí
by Layla l0ve
Summary: Porque Ryou siempre estará ahí para él. Siempre, y por sobre todo. Angstshipping. Para la hermosa de MeKaRy.


**Hola gentee~ Aquí traigo un Angstshipping para la linda de MeKaRy. **

** Adoro que me pidan fics, y en mi fic pasado dije que escribiría lo que me pidieran, y MeKaRy me pidió un Angstshipping, de eso casi tres semanas (o más D:) y aquí está. **

**Me encantó escribirlo, empezó como un Bronzeshipping (por pura distracción, juro que quería escribir un angst, pero no sé como empezó con Marik...) y terminó con el lemmon más bonito que he escrito, adoré como quedó. **

**Muchas gracias a MeKaRy por pedirlo, me alaga mucho que alguien aprecie tanto mi trabajo :'D Y que ojalá sea lo que ella esperaba. **

**DISCLAIMER: Yu Gi Oh! no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, hago sin fines de lucro y en ratos de ocio. **

** LEMMON gente, Lemmon, bello explícito y del tipo de la primera vez. **

* * *

><p>Malik estaba sentado a la orilla de su cama con la vista fija en la nada y la cabeza pensando en todo. Hacía exactamente veintisiete minutos le había gritado a su yami. Él, el lindo, tierno y frágil hikari, le había gritado a Marik, el grande, fuerte y aterrador yami. Y no sólo le había gritado todas sus verdades, sino que lo había golpeado en la cara. Bueno, le dio una cachetada, lo cual ahora que lo pensaba, era algo extremadamente afeminado. Desde el punto de vista de Marik, todo en su hikari era afeminado, Malik no estaba muy seguro de poder rebatir eso ahora.<p>

Le dolía la cabeza horrores de sólo recordarlo. Y es que Malik siempre había sido un chico tranquilo, pero su yami sabía cómo sacarlo de sus casillas. Todo empezó cuando su yami le dijo que era un maldito noño aburrido y que nadie jamás se enamoraría de él.

Por supuesto que Malik se puso rojo hasta las orejas y le gritó que no sabía de qué estaba hablando. Su yami rápidamente lo interpretó como que Malik estaba enamorado de alguien y ese alguien no le hacía ningún caso. Así que como todo buen yami decidió molestarlo más.

-Nadie se enamora de los perdedores hikari, deberías resignarte a estar solo por el resto de tu vida- le había dicho con esa sonrisita depredadora que Malik tanto amaba.

Y el hikari no constestó con un insulto, como esperaba el yami, su mirada se ensombreció y el rojo se le subió de nuevo a la cara.

-¡Te odio! ¡Eres lo peor que me pudo pasar!- le gritó el egipcio.

-Que mal que pienses así de mí hikari, yo que te adoro tanto- le mandó un beso con la mano y se dio la vuelta sonriendo burlón.

-¡Argh! ¡¿Por qué me haces amarte tanto? ¡Eres tan idiota!- comenzó a llorar de rabia. Sabía que su yami tenía la razón, que alguien como tan hermoso como Marik jamás se fijaría en una basura como él. Además ya estaba cansado de esconder sus sentimientos, si su yami quería odiarlo ya no le importaba, si quería matarlo después de todo, que mejor para él.

-¿Hikari?

-Sí, como oíste, ¡Te amo! Y eres un estúpido y… ¡Te odio!- Malik ya no podía ver a través de las gruesas lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos, se acercó a su yami le dio una cachetada de llenó en el rostro, después salió corriendo a su habitación.

Y ahora estaba ahí, sentado en la cama sintiéndose como basura. Era un cobarde, un inmaduro, un idiota. Mira que confesar así sus sentimientos y después huir… Su yami tenía razón al odiarlo por ser tan débil.

No salió en todo el día. No bajó a cenar ni salió al baño a ducharse por la mañana. Su yami tampoco había ido a buscarlo, así que asumió que simplemente lo ignoraría por el resto de su existencia.

Era su primer amor. Fantaseaba día y noche con Marik; Marik besándolo, Marik acariciándolo, Marik cocinándole… Era una estupidez, se sentía como colegiala y no le importaba. También era bello y era triste, porque estaba consciente de que su yami jamás le correspondería.

Rodó en su cama y se quedó viendo el techo. No recordaba a qué hora se había dormido, tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible, probablemente por llorar tanto. El reloj indicaba que eran las cuatro de la tarde, su yami no estaba en casa a esa hora. Así que se levantó para tomar una ducha y comer algo, aunque estuviera muy deprimido no se dejaría morir por inanición.

Salió de la ducha envuelto en el vapor del agua caliente y con unos bóxers ajustadísimos. No se molestó en terminarse de vestir, no tenía ánimos para nada. Bajó las escaleras con desgane y entró en la cocina, apenas si miró lo que había en el refrigerador y tomó cualquier cosa.

Apenas se estaba levantando de la mesa cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y el pánico lo asaltó. No quería encontrarse con Marik, no quería ver a Marik en lo que le quedaba de vida. Ya suficiente era con saber que lo despreciaba y ahora tendría que oírlo.

El yami cruzó la sala con dirección a la cocina, se estaba muriendo de nervios, y cuando estaba nervioso le daba hambre. No entendía nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior con su hikari. ¿Malik lo amaba? ¿Por qué? Si él era tan… malo. Siempre lo trataba terrible y le decía cosas hirientes. Y si lo hacía era precisamente para que no se enamorara de él. Su hikari se merecía una persona buena y pura como él lo era, alguien blanco, alguien como… ¡Ryou! Se merecía alguien como Ryou.

Al entrar a la cocina se quedó pasmado de la impresión. Justamente tenía que estar ahí su hikari, luciendo endemoniadamente sexy, mientras él se debatía sobre dejarlo ir o confesarle que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos.

No lo haría, amaba a Malik, lo amaba demasiado para arruinarle la vida. No confiaba en sí mismo como para serle fiel a Malik, estaba seguro de que sentía hacia él, pero no estaba seguro de no hacerle daño. Así que se armó de paciencia y autocompasión.

Su hikari abrió los ojos muy grandes cuando lo vio entrar a la cocina, quiso salir de allí inmediatamente, quiso meterse debajo de la mesa, quiso poder usar un poco de esa magia oscura de su yami y desparecer, pero no. Se quedó allí parado con un plato en la mano y la boca muy abierta.

-Escúchame hikari, y hazlo bien porque sólo lo diré una vez- tomó aire en un intento de darse valor, estaba a punto de renunciar al amor de su vida por su propio bien, estaba seguro de que Bakura moriría de risa en cuanto se enterara-. Yo. No. Te. Amo.- enfatizó cada palabra, como si Malik fuera estúpido y había que hablarle despacio. Miró como los hermosísimos ojos violetas se cristalizaban y las lágrimas bajaban por sus bronceadas mejillas. Se odió por hacerlo sufrir, tenía plena consciencia de ser el responsable de todos los dolores de Malik, aún así no se arrepintió. Su hikari necesitaba- y merecía- algo mucho mejor que él.

Malik dejó caer el plato que tenía en las manos, haciéndose añicos contra las baldosas de la cocina. Salió corriendo de la casa, corriendo sin dirección alguna. Escapando de todo, sintiendo el viento golpearle la cara, ignorando las miradas escandalizadas de la gente, los pulmones le ardían y sentía que todo el aire del mundo no le daba abasto. Paró su carrera cerca de un parque y ahí fue cuando notó que iba casi desnudo, miró a su alrededor y reconoció un par de calles. Estaba muy cerca de la casa de Ryou, si tenía un poco de suerte al albino estaría solo y le prestaría algo de ropa de Bakura, y tal vez hasta dejaría que se quedara por esa noche.

Apuró el paso sintiéndose mortalmente avergonzado por andar por la calle en ropa interior, afortunadamente no había nadie transitando por esas calles. Más rápido de lo que pensó, llegó a casa de Ryou. Le gustaba mucho la casa del albino, era sencilla y limpia, como él. Bellos a su manera, discretos y perfectos.

Tocó el timbre rogando porque no fuera Bakura el que le abriera, no estaba de humor para dar explicaciones y menos al yami de su amigo, conociéndolo sólo se reiría y llamaría a gritos a Ryou para después irse con Marik y reírse de él los dos juntos.

Fue Ryou el que abrió la puerta, sonrió al ver de quien se trataba y se sonrojó al ver en el estado en que iba.

-¿Malik? ¿Por qué estás en ropa interior?- le preguntó haciéndose a un lado y dejándolo entrar.

Malik no aguantó más el llanto y se desahogó en brazos de Ryou, pasaron a la estancia y sentados en un sillón, Malik con la cabeza en el regazo de Ryou, le contó todo. Ryou asentía a cada palabra de su amigo. Le dolían las lágrimas de Malik, le dolía que su yami lo hubiera rechazado, pero más le dolía que no estuviera así por él. Porque Ryou estaba enamorado de Malik, desde siempre, desde la primera vez que cruzaron miradas, y si se hiso su amigo fue para poder llegar más lejos en el corazón del egipcio.

Ryou le acariciaba los rubios cabellos mientras Malik lloraba en su regazo, se sentía estúpido, ¿Cómo pudo llegar a creer que alguien tan bello como Malik podría estar enamorado de él, una persona tan gris, tan invisible?

-Puedes quedarte aquí todo lo que quieras, te prestaré algo de ropa de Bakura, la mía te quedará diminuta- le sonrió y Malik se sintió mucho mejor al haberse confesado. Las palabras de Ryou siempre lograban hacer mella en él, sólo necesitaba ver al albino para sentirse mucho mejor. Se quedó pensando en Ryou mientras éste subía por algo de ropa.

El perfecto Ryou, el chico con el que siempre puedes contar, era algo más que tener a un yami en común, los dos sabían que no era eso la base de su amistad, Yugi también tenía un yami y no era tan unido con ellos. Eran los años de abusos de parte de sus locos yamis, los insultos y los golpes, Yugi jamás entendería el por qué esos dos hikaris se querían tanto, él no había pasado por las humillaciones, él había tenido al mejor yami. Malik pensó en las sonrisitas de Ryou, que significaban todo y nada, que le calmaban tan rápido, en sus labios rosados y hermosos. ¿Qué se sentiría besarlo? No, ya estaba delirando, no podía besar a Ryou, no se podía permitir el pensar en besar a Ryou, sería como traicionar su confianza, además se suponía que Malik estaba enamorado de su yami ¿no?

Ya no sabía ni que pensar, era cierto que amaba a Marik, o al menos así lo creía. Pero Ryou siempre había estado ahí para él, con sus palabras de aliento y sus sonrisas que lo podían todo. Era la opción más lógica. La más segura, Ryou siempre estaría ahí, y él siempre estaría ahí para Ryou.

-Malik, Bakura no tiene más que ropa negra, espero que no te importe- el albino estaba bajando las escaleras cuando notó la intensa mirada de su amigo sobre él- ¿Qué pasa?

-Ryou, ¿te gusto?- le soltó sin más.

-¿Q-qué? ¿De qué hablas?- trastabillo hacia atrás- ¿Qué pasa Malik?

-Pasa que acabo de caer en cuenta que tú eres todo lo que busco, pasa justo me di cuenta que siempre has estado para mí, que somos el uno para el otro…- no sabía de donde le salían las palabras, pero eran las indicadas. Ryou era para él, y fue un estúpido al no notarlo en todos esos años, al enamorarse del hombre equivocado.

-Malik…- susurró Ryou anhelante- me gustas, me gustas mucho- terminó casi inaudible y se lanzó a los brazos de Malik, tirando la ropa y chocando sus labios con los del egipcio.

Malik rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Ryou y le correspondió el beso, metió su lengua en la boca de Ryou, haciendo el contacto húmedo, excitante, casi morboso. El albino gimió dentro de la boca de su amigo y enredó su lengua con la de Malik, rogando que no fuera un sueño, que ése momento no fuera producto de su imaginación.

-Gracias Ryou- le susurró Malik contra los labios cuando se separaron.

Y se lo llevó en vilo escaleras arriba, hacia el cuarto del albino, mientras este lo miraba con infinita ternura en sus enormes ojos chocolate.

Lo depositó en la cama una vez que llegaron y le cubrió la cara con besos que bajaron a su cuello, sacándole suspiros a Ryou, los cambió por lamidas y mordidas que arrancaron dulces gemidos de la garganta del albino. Le soltó los botones de la camisa lentamente, dejando besos en la piel recién descubierta, llegando al borde del pantalón y quitándolo con la misma ternura, más seguro y agradecido que nunca. Miró a Ryou con devoción en los ojos, se veía tan hermoso, la blanca figura recortándose en las sábanas azules, la ropa interior negra, contrastando con todo lo que Ryou era, todo luz todo amor. Le notó la excitación más que en la entrepierna, en los ojos; abiertos, nublados de deseo.

Pasó su palma abierta por encima de la erección de Ryou, sobándole lentamente, sacándole gemidos aún más encantadores y lascivos, sentía como él mismo estaba empezando a responder. Tenía muy presente que no podría aguantar mucho teniendo a _su pequeño_ así. Casi sin tocarlo le bajó la ropa interior hasta sacársela, le acarició las piernas de porcelana, los muslos cremosos, la erección brillante.

Se lamió dos dedos ante la atenta mirada de Ryou, buscó su entrada a tientas y la acarició en círculos, hiso presión y logró meter un dedo, lo movió dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, hasta que Ryou se acostumbró y pidió más, introdujo otro dedo y Ryou gimió muy alto, los movió juntos, buscando un mejor ángulo. No pudo aguantar más, le sacó los dedos y metió su erección de golpe, Ryou se arqueó tanto que parecía que se partiría en dos, abrió la boca en un grito mudo. Malik gimió y casi se corre ante la sensación, la calidez y la estrechez del albino.

No se movió más, esperó alguna señal de Ryou, un gesto que le indicara que estaba bien. El albino trató de moverse, el dolor era terrible, no sabía que su primera vez sería tan dolorosa, pero Malik parecía disfrutarlo, su cara lo deltaba, trató de moverse de nuevo y no le dolió tanto como la primera vez.

-Muévete- jadeó Ryou.

Y Malik obedeció, salió de él y entró muy suave, lento, delicado, _dedicado_. Le besó los labios con pasión, con lengua y dientes, marcando su alma como suya, llenando su corazón. Mantuvo un ritmo lento hasta que Ryou demandó más. La pasión le nublaba los sentidos y le comía en corazón. Sentía que Malik llegaba muy profundo en él, pero necesitaba más, le necesitaba más dentro, más cerca, más fuerte. Y Malik no tardó en darle más, en darle todo lo que era, lo que podía ser y lo que sería por él.

Se acariciaron, se besaron y se entregaron el uno al otro. Haciendo el amor lento y suave, rápido y duro, amándose sin prisas. Y cuando terminaron lo hicieron al mismo tiempo, en un orgasmo que les hiso alcanzar el cielo y rozar las estrellas con los dedos.

Malik cayó sobre Ryou, besándolo de nuevo, tiernamente, suavemente, con todo el amor del mundo, con todo el amor que era capaz de sentir. Ryou le delvolvió el beso y sonrió cuando se separaron.

-Siempre te amé- le susurró el albino- siempre lo hice.

-Yo también, sólo no me había dado cuenta. Tuve que caer por el hombre equivocado antes de darme cuenta que siempre estarías para mí.

-Siempre, siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha sido lo más largo que he escrito en mucho tiempo, y de nuevo gracias a MeKaRy por pedirlo, enserio que adoré escribirlo.<strong>

** Muchas gracias por leer, y muchos besos a MeKaRy que es una linda y un amor (L)**


End file.
